Jeux de meute
by Inkfire
Summary: Piers Polkiss aime la violence. Alors pour se sentir vraiment comblé, quoi de mieux que de voir à l'oeuvre Dudley Dursley? Petit OS sans prétention pour mon défi personnel, The Characters Quest...


**Et voilà un petit OS pour la beauté du geste :) je sais, je sais, je n'ai rien écrit depuis des siècles, c'est terrifiant. Je m'y remets donc pour Mr Piers Polkiss, ce qui va m'attirer une meute de fans en délire, j'en suis persuadée... ^^**

**Plus sérieusement, ça ne m'est pas venu comme ça – j'ai décidé, histoire de secouer un peu ma paresse effarante, de choisir complètement au hasard une suite de personnages et de me forcer à écrire sur eux. J'ai commencé par Quirrell, ensuite Piers et le suivant c'est la grosse dame. Excellent. La chance est de mon côté... **

Le poing massif de Dudley Dursley s'écrase sur le visage du garçon. Le bruit de la chair écrasée est étrange, un peu écoeurant, familier.

Comme toujours, le coeur de Piers s'emballe.

Le gamin se débat mollement – c'est un faible. Piers n'a aucun mal à le maintenir en place. Trop facile, c'en serait presque risible, mais c'est cette facilité qui rend la chose délectable. N'importe qui s'en lasserait, mais pas lui – non, pas lui.

Le môme frétille comme un poisson hors de l'eau, se tortille lamentablement. Piers lui envoie un léger coup de pied pour qu'il se calme. Pas trop de violence, jamais trop; ce n'est pas son rôle. Il n'a pas envie de frapper, de briser, de martyriser. Il veut autre chose. Ce n'est pas une brute ravie de tabasser; lui, il tient, il maîtrise, il contrôle. Il est différent.

Le mioche a presque cessé de se débattre, déjà bien abîmé. Piers aime bien qu'ils se débattent, mais pas trop – ça doit rester facile, une proie vulnérable, frémissante, sans défense sans pour autant être inerte. Certains s'affaissent sur lui comme des pantins misérables, ceux-là valent moins qu'un punching-ball. Quand c'est le cas, il se débrouille toujours pour orienter Big D vers une autre proie, et ils laissent le pantin affalé sur le sol – souvent, il lui envoie un coup de pied vicieux en passant, ou lui crache dessus. Il n'est féroce que pour ceux-là, les pitoyables qui lui volent son plaisir. Petits vers de terre.

Par contre, il y en a des nerveux, qu'il a du mal à maintenir. Ceux-là, il les déteste parce qu'ils le mettent en danger, lui font sentir qu'il n'est pas le plus fort. Alors il se débrouille pour énerver Dudley encore plus, histoire que leurs résistances soient vite à terre, fracassées. L'ennui bien sûr, c'est qu'ils deviennent souvent des pantins abîmés après ça, passant d'un extrême à l'autre... mais ça vaut mieux. Bien sûr que Piers a ses favoris, qu'il les aime faiblards et désespérés, pour se sentir un vrai dur face à eux; mais il ne faut pas être trop regardant parfois, et le plaisir passe après la survie. C'est qu'ils sont là au cas où, Gordon, Malcolm et les autres, balançant parfois une beigne ou deux quand vient leur tour; et Piers le sait bien, que s'il fait un seul faux pas, s'il laisse échapper ne serait-ce qu'une proie, non seulement ils lui voleront sa place privilégiée, mais il pourrait même se retrouver du mauvais côté de leurs poings féroces. Il est trop grand et maigrichon après tout, coincé au milieu d'un groupe de costauds, et bien qu'il soit ami avec Dudley depuis déjà bien longtemps, l'amitié dans une telle bande ne veut pas dire grand chose... Il est celui qui repère, celui qui coince, mais surtout celui qui maintient, et ce serait trop demander à leur intelligence que de supposer qu'ils réalisent qu'en fait c'est lui le cerveau, le meneur de leur petit groupe de durs.

S'il lâche, il tombe. S'il lâche, il perd. S'il lâche, il crève – et bien que tout ça ne soit que métaphorique, dans la tête de Piers Polkiss, ça a une importance démesurée.

Mark Evans s'effondre comme une marionnette aux fils coupés, c'est le deuxième perdant de la soirée. Piers se redresse et prend une profonde inspiration, un large sourire aux lèvres. La chasse peut continuer.

Il sera fort. Il sera un homme. Il se l'est juré...

**Voilà voilà. J'ai une vague analyse psychologique de Piers qui m'est venue tout en écrivant, genre violences domestiques, mais le lecteur est libre de choisir une toute autre analyse...**

**...ou de s'en foutre complètement...**

**Ahem. Commentaires? **


End file.
